


Maybe.

by LuxuriouslyLuminescent



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Basically, Hyunjin likes Changbin and that's it, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Short, Short as hell, kind of, prompt week again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxuriouslyLuminescent/pseuds/LuxuriouslyLuminescent
Summary: Hyunjin noticed them. The little quirks that made Changbin himself.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day two of the prompt week, The LIttle Things/Ephiphany, and I chose the little things. There's a little bit of epiphany, but not too much. Anyways this thing is really short and really sweet, so please enjoy!

Hyunjin noticed them. The little quirks that made Changbin himself. 

The way his eyes burned so fiercely during practice. He treated every single moment like it was an actual performance, giving it his all and pushing himself to the limit. Hyunjin couldn’t take his eyes off of him even when it seemed he would pass out from the hours and hours of rehearsing. 

If he looked away, he’d miss the way Changbin’s eyes hardened when he jumped up to the front. He’d miss the pure emotion painted on his face as he spit out the lyrics with all of his heart. If he looked away, his motivation to keep going would wither. 

Changbin was… clingy. Not in the way that he hung off the members constantly, but in a subtle, affectionate way. He wouldn’t hesitate to let Hyunjin hold his hand, indulging him until he absolutely needed to let go. Changbin liked to lean his head on his shoulder during car rides. Even if he didn’t plan on sleeping. If Hyunjin had a rough day in the studio or during practice, Changbin would ruffle his hair and tell him he’s doing a great job. 

Those were the moments Hyunjin had the most trouble with. 

The slightest touch was all too elating, warming him down to his core, following him for hours. His heart beat took off when they were too close, close enough for Hyunjin to see the perfect, long lashes over Changbin’s eyes, or the gentle rosy tint on his cheeks. He could barely breathe whenever the shorter boy pulled him in for a hug. A simple, innocent press of Changbin’s lips to his cheek made him freeze, chest tightening and stomach fluttering. 

Hyunjin desperately wanted to tell himself it wasn’t love… but it was. 

All of the small moments built up on each other, reaching the peaks of emotion Hyunjin hadn’t ever dared climb. Falling in love was dangerous, especially with someone so close. A slip of the tongue could send his world crashing down, or soaring into the heavens; either one scared him beyond belief. 

If Changbin didn’t love him back. How would he feel? 

Admiring him from afar was enough for him then. He didn’t want anything to change between them, so he’d have to keep it to himself. Enjoying the little things he had with him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
